The present invention relates to a gate locking device and, more particularly, to a gate locking device that can lock on any grade condition.
Previous gate locking devices could not lock on all ground conditions. If the grade of the ground wasn't level, gates had to be raised off the ground so they can be opened. When out of alignment, these conventional gates had to be locked with a chain. This can destroy the finish of the gate and is not very aesthetically pleasing.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved gate locking device that can function on all ground conditions, including any grade condition.